Sailor Universe
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: there is a new scout who is more Powerful then Sailor Moon But Why Does Darin Rember him so well.
1. Chapter 1

Serena ran down the hall she was late again and she didn't study for their test they were and she was very crabby mostly because she didn't sleep well because a new enemy arose and the sailor scouts have been very busy.

"man it sucks sometimes to be Sailor Moon" she said as she ran down the hall running into someone "Oh god I am so sorr-" she stared at the person a boy with long beatiufl Sliver hair

were do I know him from thought Serena it was then the pricnpel came aorund "Ah Serena late again well a call to your parnets should help you"

"Please sir it's my fault I needed help with my pantings and I was lost so I asked her for help"said the sliver haired boy

"Hmm your Raven Darkstone yes?" Raven nodded "Well then I thank you Serena you saved me some time tell you what snice he is in most of your classes take the day off and show him around"

"YES SIR I will sir come on Raven I know just were to start" said Serena grabbing his hand and running away from the school head.

"Thanks for saving my skin Raven I am Serena Tsukino" said Serena

" Your welcome I am Raven Darkstone I just moved here from America" said Raven

they spent the day talking like old friends

"Do you want to walk home with me" said Serena

"Sure mom would love she has been saying for ages that I need friends my own age" said Raven

"You don't have any friends at all man I don't know what I'd do without Lina,Mina ,Raye and Amy not mentioned Hotaru ,Michelle, Amara,Trista and two pains in my ass Darien and Rini" said Serena

Raven looked at her "Wow you are so lucky to have so many people as friends" then he looked down saddly

"Uh did I forget one more" said Serena

"Really who" said Raven

"A boy called Raven Darkstone"

Raven stared

"What thought I'd get rid of you atfer today noway in fact tonight I am having a sleepover with everyone you must come" Serena looked at him with Pleading eyes

"You really want me there I mean this is your sleepover-"

"Yes come on my house is this way"

"Wait I need my things and my toothbrush"

"Your mother can bring them come on"

Meanwhile in Queen Beryl lair she sat on her throne when "Mother you look well" she turned a handsome young man walked in.

"Draco my son were have you been" said the Queen

"Sreaching for Sailor Universe and the Universe Crystal and I know it's here on earth tell did the Sailor Scouts be reborn" said Prince Draco

"Yes and they thawted every plan me and my Shitennou have come up with and that Damn Sailor Moon when I get my hands on her"

"The Moon Princess you mean" said the Pirnce

"Huh?"

"Yes each of the Sailor Scouts were reborn and the Inner Senshi was the Princess's Guardians so it only makes sense that she is Sailor Moon"

"Who is Sailor Moon Your Grace"

The Shitennou have arrive in the queen's chambers

Berfoe the Queen could answer Draco call "Icy,Darcy,Stormy Witches of Ice Darkness and Stroms come forth"

Three girls came though the floor "Did you find him and the Moon Princess"

two of the girls shook thier heads but the third a blond-brown hair girl said"Master Draco I have seen two could be them I am not a 100 sure but they could be"

"do know their human names Darcy"Drcao said

"Well uh no but still I cast tracking spells so we'd know were they are" Darcy said hoping she wouldn't be punish

"Well good enough soon Sailor Universe and Sailor Moon will be mine once again" said Draco

"Yes Master shall we start the potion?" said Icy

"No I did already it will be ready by the time we have them anyway we need to draw them out you witches think you can handle that"

"Yes Master"

"Good now go"said Draco

the witches left "Draco what are you planning?'said the Queen looking as confused as her sevrents.

"You'll see mother" said Draco before disappering not knowing a black cat with birght green eyes was listening.

" I must warn Raven and Serena"

* * *

that's it for the frist chapter hope it was good


	2. Chapter 2

Serena and Raven walk in Serena's "Mom I am home and I bought a friend"

"Hi Serena your mother's not home"

"Hey Michelle it's good that your here this is Raven Darkstone a new friend he's staying over"

"Hello Raven I am Michelle Kaioh I like your hair is it natural sliver" said Michelle

"Yes mother says it's bcecuase I was born under a full moon" said Raven but it felt wierd he talked to Michelle and Serena as if they were old friends

"What is your hobbies"

" Oh drawing danceing eating alot of stuff here are a coulpe of my drawings" Raven handed them two drawings he did the night before after his strange dream

both girls gasp these drawings were beautiful but they were drawings of Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune

"Oh these are so wonderful Raven" said Serena slowly

"Are you really sure -hey I didn't realized how much they look like you I had thought I dream them they are-"

"Who are they Raven" said Michelle kindly

"Princess Serenity and Princess Neptune but in these they are call Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune" Said Raven shly

"May we have these they are so pretty may we please" said Michelle in a sweet voice

"Oh sure if you really want them"said Raven glad they think a freak

"You know I really like the details would condiser Painting me" said Michelle

"REALLY -I mean yes" said Raven

"Yep come Serena let's start cooking" said Michelle

"Coming the phone is over there if you need to call your mother Raven" said Serena running to help Michelle

"Thanks Serena" said Raven

"Serena does he know about the Sailor Scouts" said Michelle sternly

"No I didn't say a word but it's weird everytime he said something about a dream he would trail off and look at me you don't think the Negaforce did something to him" said Serena

"I don't know let me call Amara and Trista and see what they make of it" said Michelle

"Okay anyway I am going to get Luna and ask her" said Serena running upstirs

"Luna are you awake I need to- oh hey Raven what are you doing here"

"Looking for the bathroom then I find Luna that is her name right?"

"Uh yeah how did you know"

"The moon symbol on her head was a gimme" said Raven

"Oh say Raven about your dreams do dream about other grils or what"

"No just Sailor Neptune and Sailor Moon moslty when they are Princesses and when I am well Prince Raven of the Universe then I turn into Sailor Univesre"

Luna gaves a soft meow looking at Raven with a strange look

it was then the door bell rang "I'll get in Serena"

"Well this getting weirder by the second"

Raven was at bottom steps when he heard Michelle talking "Yes I know it's weird but-

BOOM there went the front door

"Stormy next time just spell it open" said Darcy

"Heh whatever Dar now Sailor punks time to die" said Stomy

Neptune Star Power

"What the hell" said Raven stared as Michelle trasformed in to Sailor Neptune

this is one hell of a day

* * *

well that's chpter 2 


End file.
